The invention relates generally to spray gun nozzles, and more particularly to air caps for high volume low pressure air atomization paint spray gun nozzle assemblies.
Spray gun nozzle assemblies, including those used in high volume low pressure atomization paint spray guns, are known generally. U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,078 entitled "Nozzle Assembly for HVLP Spray Gunl", assigned commonly with the present application, for example discloses a spray gun nozzle assembly comprising a fluid tip protruding into a cap opening of an air cap from an inner side thereof to form a generally conical annulus therebetween. See generally U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,623 entitled"Paint Spray Gun", also assigned commonly herewith.
The known spray gun nozzle assembly air caps also comprise two air horns protruding from an outer side thereof on opposite sides of the cap opening. The air horns each include one or more horn air orifices that emit corresponding air jets that converge upon and shape an expanding conical atomized fluid flow dispensed from the cap opening into a generally flat fan shape. U.S. Pats. Nos. 5,344,078 and 5,090,623.
It is also known to provide pairs of relatively small air passages having orifices on the outer side of the air cap between the cap opening and each of the air horns. The small air passages direct air jets on either side of the airjets emitted from the orifices of the air horns to reduce paint accumulation on the air cap and to help transport spray toward the target. U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,078.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel air caps that improve upon and overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel air caps that are economical and reliable.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel spray gun nozzle air caps that produce improved spray patterns.
It is another object of the invention to provide novel spray gun nozzle air caps that produce spray patterns having increased width.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide novel spray nozzle air caps that produce spray patterns having reduced spray density toward outer end portions thereof.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide novel spray gun air caps comprising an axial passage with a cap opening on an outer side thereof, first and second air horns protruding from the outer side of the air cap on opposite sides of the cap opening, first and second diverging air passages disposed in the air cap having corresponding orifices on the outer side thereof, the first and second diverging air passages disposed on opposite sides of the cap opening and aligned generally perpendicular to the first and second air horns.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel air caps for HVLP spray gun nozzle assemblies, comprising a body member having an axial passage with a cap opening on an outer side thereof, first and second air horns protruding from the outer side of the body member on opposite sides of the cap opening, the first and second air horns having corresponding horn air passages therein, first and second diverging air passages extending through the body member having corresponding orifices on the outer side thereof, the first and second diverging air passages diverging from the passage axis in a direction away from the outer side of the body member, the first and second diverging air passages disposed on opposite sides of the cap opening and aligned perpendicular to the horn air passages.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel improvements in HVL,P spray gLul air caps having an axial passage with a cap opening on an outer side thereof and first and second air horns protruding therefrom on diametrically opposite sides of the cap opening, comprising first and second air passages disposed in the air cap having corresponding first and second orifices on the outer side thereof, the first and second air passages disposed on opposite sides of the cap opening generally perpendicular to the alignment of the first and second air horns, and the first and second air passages diverging from the passage axis in a direction away from the outer side of the air cap.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following
Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying, Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.